Eli Idiotsworthy
Eli "Eels" Crapsworthy is a student at Degrassi Community School. Eli likes to spend his time writing stupid stories, crying, kicking flowers, and fapping to Gerard Way.He cries for hours when clare won't listen to his shitty dashboard confessional albums. He's whiny, arrogant, and it seems like his parents spoiled him rotten which is why he is the way he is. Most assume he's a homosexual, using Clare as a beard. He's actually lusting over Mark Fitzgerald. He wants him to bang his bony ass. ride the pony bby. Eli spends his days writing gore smut about his sexual fantisies about Mark. Yep. Totes straight. Currently it looks like he's going to go after Imogen. Wtf is up with her? His fans are supportive,you gotta give them that.They usually like to pass their time by spamming Degrassi blogs with the following: eli is soooo hawt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111one clare and eli just love to thrust day and night, i would too.they don't show it on set though, js. i want his disco stick in me thrust thrust bby '' '' omg guise if eli diez i will soooo kill myself he iz just so yummy delish i luv all the cast but munro is my favee!~!!1 its no his fawlt hes superi0or~!111!!! :( <3 hes an amazing person !! hes going through alot "/ all the girls wet their panties over him and I have no idea why! FUN FACTS: *'The writers quit trying to make the show good, and just decide to mooch off of the Twilight formula. Thus, they created Eli "Edward" Crapsworthy.' *'His face is lopsided.' *'He lied about dating some bitch named Julia.' *'He started out as a good character but the writers fucked up. ' *'He is delusional and thinks he washes his hair ' *'He wouldnt hit Clare's goffick azz' *'HE CRUZZZY GURL' *'Adam's clitoris is bigger than his tiny penis.' *'He usually looks like an ugly girl' *'Not only is RuPaul (pictured to the right) as manly as Eli will ever get, she's also prettier too.' *'His play totally sucked other than the fact that he cast Riley as Jake's replacement.' *'The fangirls treat him like a GOD.' *'Maybe he's a vampire from the mid 2000's with magic ring that lets him go out in the day but he's too much of a pussy to go after he humans so he's a ''psychic vampire or some bullshit like that. That woul explain why he fucks with Clare's head, is a whiny little bitch, and why he doesn't like Clare being Christian. This would also explain why Imogen and Clare like him (mind powers). Hit him in the face with a Bible Clare, or poison whatever it is emos drink with holy water and Vervain!!!!!! ' *'Munro Chambers is a shitty actor. He just overacts constantly.' Quotes *"fitz plz fuk me u iz sexah!11!1!!!1" "stfu eli" *"clurr i larv u dunn brake up wit me!!!11!111!!!111!!!!1" "stfu eli" *"adam u gotz ta tell da skool u iz rlly trans!!!11!!!1!1!1111!!!!!" "stfu eli" *"fiona u gutz to be direktin mah shitteh plai!!!!11!1!1!" "stfu eli" *"imogen i dont larv u i larv clurr u is wut i iz 2 clurr and i iz nuttin to clurr!!!1!!!!11!11!" "stfu eli" ' '''Gallery ' truth116.jpg Elilookslikeagirl.JPG CaptureEli'sLivejournal.JPG|Eli on Clare's Facebook CaptureEliCriesalot.JPG CaptureClaredoesn'tlikePunk.JPG LMAO.png Black eel.jpg|His alter ego. ' Category:Greasy Hair Category:Abusive boyfriends Category:dude looks like a lady Category:Clitordick Category:Bitchy/asshole characters Category:Fug Category:Degrassi Category:Hey dude, u duh greasy Category:Herp to my derp Category:Herp Category:Derp Category:Should be bashed Category:Edwart Sullen copier Category:About as hot as a freezer in Antarctica covered in snowcones on a snow capped mountain Category:Wants Adam's clitordick Category:Disliked Characters Category:Mary Sue Category:TERRIBLE ACTORS Category:Vampires Category:COCK BLOCKER Category:can't be tamed Category:Unliked characters Category:Ten pounds of eyeliner Category:clingy bastard Category:GTFO Category:Whores Category:should be illeagal Category:Twilight Category:The cancer that is killing Degrassi